In Dreams
by lightfae530
Summary: In his dreams Dyson has Kenzi in his bed. Can he have her for real? I don't own any of the characters or any part of the show. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

In dreams

Dyson awoke from a particularly erotic dream. He remembered it vividly. It was he and Kenzi having amazing sex. He shook his head and tried to wipe away the dream, but try as he might he couldn't. Throughout the day he continued to try to shake the dream , but he couldn't get it out of his mind. He decided to go to the Dal and drown it out.

As he walked into to the bar he sniffed the air as he usually did and it hit him. The smell he only associated with Kenzi. Sweet honeysuckle and lavender. He looked for her and was struck by her beauty. She was so pettite and extremely gorgeous. She spotted him and came walking over .

Hey wolf man how's it hanging?

Fine Kenzi, how are you?

Just peachy, Cujo.

That's great Kenzi. Can I talk to you in private?

Sure, what's up?

They went to the back room. Then Dyson did something unexpected. He grabbed Kenzi and kissed her . She stepped back and with a look of complete shock on her face.

What was that wolf man?

Let me explain. I have been dreaming about you a lot lately. They have been very sexual in nature. I just wanted to see if you had some of the same feelings.

What about Bo?

That is over. She is with Lauren now. And since you got my love back, I have been thinking about noone else but you. I just wanted to know if you had any feelings for me.

Oh Dyson, I have dreamed of this for as long as I can remember. Are you sure I am the one you want?

Kenzi, you have been on my mind for a while. I want to find out just how far this can go. Are you willing to take this ride with me?

Hell yes. I am all for this. Come her wolf man.

She pulled him into a kiss that rocked his world. After it was over he noticed that her scent had changed. He detected the strong scent of arousal. He took the chance that she would agree.

Would you come back to my place?

I thought you would never ask. Let's go.

We don't need to leave together. You leave first and I will follow shortly after.

Sure thing D. See you soon.

Kenzi, I will be there with you soon.

A kiss till then. She kissed him long and slow. When she stepped back she said,"don't take too long."

Then she left to say her goodbyes to everyone.

He couldn't help but think about what was to come. He was haing a hard time waiting. Finally he said his goodbyes and headed to his loft and to Kenzi. The anticipation was killing him. He could hardly contain his excitement. He would finally be able to make sweet love to Kenzi. The only woman he wanted.

She was standing there wanting for him. She looked like she was deep in thought about something. When he walked up to her she jumped.

I am sorry I scared you.

You didn't. I was just lost in thought.

What were you thinking about? Are you having second thoughts?

Oh no, I was just thinking about getting my hands on your sexy body.

You think I am sexy?

Hell yes, who wouldn't?

I have also been thinking of your body pressed against mine. And I like that idea a lot.

Well let's not put this off. I'll race you.

She took off toward the elevator with Dyson on her heels. He caught her as the door slid open. He grabbed her around the waist and turned her around. Their lips met in a explostion of passion. When the door opened they almost fell out onto the floor. They broke apart only for Dyson to open the door to his apartment. Then it was a shower of clothes everywhere until atlast they were standing completely naked. Dyson stepped back and said, "Let me look at you."

She slowly turned a full circle .

My gods you are absoulutey perfect.

Aww you make a girl blush. You're not too bad yourself.

He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He took his time and made sure she was ready to receieve him. When he entered her she exploded . Then he set a slow pace , because he wanted this to last as long as possible. But she had other plans. She quickened the pace. They were matching each other stroke for stroke. Dyson felt his climax coming fast he could not stop it. It didn't matter because she was ready too. In an explostion of pure heat they climaxed together. As they lay together trying to catch their breath they looked into each other's eyes and that's when it hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

As they looked into each other's eyes they knew that this was love. Neither one was ready to admit it. They just kissed and held each other.

Kenzi got up to shower and Dyson wasn't ready to let her leave just yet. He pulled her back to the bed and proceeded to make love to her again. He couldn't figure out why , but he couldn't get enough of her. She was more than happy to accomidate him.

Later as she was taking a shower she felt something touch her. She screamed and jumped . Then she turned to see a grinning Dyson. She pretended to be mad, but she couldn't pull it off. Finally she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

When they walked into the Dal every eye was on them. Kenzi walked over to Trick and asked for a drink.

"What's up Trickster?"

"Not much Kenzi, what's happening with you?"

"Same old same old Trick my man."

"Dyson would you join me downstairs?"

"Sure Trick."

When they were alone Trick squared on Dyson.

"What are you doing?"

"Calm down Trick. Since I got my love back all I can think about is Kenzi. We spent the most amazing night last night."

"Dyson, she is Bo's."

"She has never marked her and Bo is unaligned."

"But you know you will have to claim her."

"Yes, I know and I will."

Then they heard a commotion upstairs. When they got there they saw Kenzi being carried out. Dyson went after her but she was gone.

When he came back Trick was on the phone. Trick hung up. He looked at Dyson and said,"They have taken Kenzi because Bo took their sacred sword. They will exchange her for the sword in three hours."

Dyson was livid. Just then Bo came in. After they had told her everything she left to get the sword.

Dyson was beside himself. He had just found her and now he had lost her. He had to get her back .

Kenzi didn't know what was going on . All she knew was she had been taken and she wanted to know why. And the only other thing she could think was she missed Dyson terribly.

So far they haven't hurt her , but she can tell they are fae. She decides to listen to the conversation. She picked up that they were pissed because Bo had taken some sword. Well that was easy all she had to do was give it back and all would be forgiven. She hoped.

The phone began to ring. Bo answered on the second ring.

"You had better not have hurt her."

"We haven't hurt her yet. " Meet us at the warehouse on fifth and we will give her back provided you have our sword."

"I will be there in fifteen."

She hung up the phone. Dyson grabbed his jacket and started out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I am coming with you."

"You can come only if you hang back unless I signal you."

"Ok Dyson agreed."

They arrived. The exchange was made and the guys left.

As soon as they were out of sight Dyson ran up to Kenzi. He put his arms around her and squeezed her tight. Upon witnessing this Bo had questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the great reveiws. I am so glad you like the story. Once again I do not own any part of lost girl I just enjoy spinning tales about it.

Now that she was back in Dyson's arms she felt safe. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but be nervous . At some point she would have to tell Bo. She was not looking forward to that at all. She had no clue as to how Bo would take the news. She preferred not to think about that just now. They were all going back to the Dal for a celebrtion.

About five shots into it Bo walks up to Kenzi. I need to talk to you. {Here we go.} Kenzi follows Bo to the back room.

"What's up BoBo?"

"I couldn't help noticing that you and Dyson were very close earlier."

"Is there something I should know?"

"i had hoped to avoid this a little while longer, but here goes."

" Dyson and I are together now."

"We are in love , but neither of us has said the words yet."

She paused, waiting for Bo to come down on her. She chanced a look at Bo. Bo was looking at her like she had two heads. Kenzi could see the hurt on Bo's face. She wanted more than anything to take that away. She knew that this was going to be hard, she just didn't realize until now how hard it would be. Bo squared her shoulders and looked Kenzi straight in the eyes and said.

"Is this what you truly want?"

Kenzi stopped to think about it. And then she said.

"Yes Bo I want this I want him more than I have ever wanted anyone ever."

" Then I will get used to it , just give me some time."

"Take all the time you need and thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you didn't tear me a new one."

" No that would be something I would do to Dyson."

"Please don't Bo I love him."

"Ok I won't but if he hurts you all bets are off."

"Deal."

Just then Dyson walked in. He looked from Kenzi to Bo and then dropped his head, He was waiting for the onslaught of Bo's anger. All he got was kiss on the cheek and a warning.

'If you hurt her I will kill you."

He somehow knew that she was telling the truth. Then she left them alone. He looked at Kenzi and smiled.

"Come here you sexy thing," Kenzi purred.

As he came to her he asked, " So you love me?"

"Oh you heard that."

"Yes , is it true?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Nothing would make me happier."

"Then Dyson my man, prepare to be very happy."

And then she kissed him sealing her love for him. At that very moment Kenzi passed out. She went limp in Dyson's arms and he started screaming. All of the other's came running. What they saw when they reached the couple was Dyson laying Kenzi on the couch. Bo walked up to Kenzi and looks at Dyson, what did you do?

"I didn't do anything ."" We were kissing and she passed out."

Lauren stepped up to check her out. She has a very high fever which explains why she passed out. We need to find out what is causing the fever. Let me get my bag and I will draw some blood to take back to the lab. She got the blood and she and Bo went to the lab. Leaving Dyson alone with Kenzi. As he looked at her he prayed to every God he could think of for her to come back to him. He held her close to his heart and cried. He just couldn't lose her.

For a moment she opened her eyes. She told him what he so wanted to hear from her.

'I love you, Dyson."

And then she passed out again. He sat with her determined to not leave her side. Trick came in every so often to change out the cloth on her forehead and check on Dyson. He brought some food and when he came back the food was still there. Dyson you need to eat. You will need your strength. He relented and ate. He wanted so much to see Kenzi's beautiful blue eyes. To hold her and tell her he loved her too. He laid down beside her and drifted off to sleep. Yet another dream of Kenzi invaded his mind. This one was not like the other's. Kenzi was crying. She was sying goodbye. She was leaving. Where was she going? Why wasn't he going too?


	4. Chapter 4

Goodbye or no?

Thank you for your patience. And thank you to all of my followers . I will try not to let you down.

I don't own Lost Girl or any of the characters.

All that he could see was Kenzi walking away. He tried to follow her, but he was stuck to the spot. She just kept getting further away. Suddenly he heard a scream, he realized it was real,not part of the dream. He shook away the sleepiness. He then realized that the scream had come from Kenzi. He looked at her bent over a trash can. He could hear her vomiting.

As Trick came down the stairs he heard the sounds Kenzi was making, he felt sorry for her . He only hoped that he could help her. He had seen the angry rash on her arm. Now that she was awake he could find out how she got it.

When she finally finished she wiped her face and looked at Trick. He came to her and asked her to sit down. She proceeded to tell him the story all the while not looking Dyson's way. When she finished she just held her head down.

Trick began by telling her he could cure her rash. He told her that he had a spell to remove the essence the had escaped the bottle.

She looked at him and smiled. Let's do this Trickster. She sat quietly as he performed the spell. When he said the last word she passed out.

Dyson who had been silent the time rushed to her side. As he held her he looked at Trick. Trick then proceeded to tell Dyson that for the spell to work she had to sleep afterwards. Dyson lay her down and covered her up . He would sit by her side until she woke up. He had to be there to tell her how he felt about her. As he watched her sleep he could see the strain of the past months melt away. The Kenzi he had known and come to love was coming back. He was overjoyed.

The next morning dawned with Kenzi waking up beside Dyson. She lay there and stared at him for a long time. Until finally she couldn't wait any longer she reached up to place a kiss on his lips. When she started she couldn't stop. As she deepened the kiss she felt him returning it. Then she heard the sweetest thing.

"He said, Kenzi, I love you."

Then with everything he had he kissed her. When it was over he opened his eyes and she had the biggest smile on her face. He just had to ask.

"Why the smile?'

She said, because I have my wolf-man and my arm is healed."

She then bounced off the couch and went to the bathroom. He heard the shower so he got up to get her some clothes. He heard her singing it did his heart good to hear her so happy. He knocked on the door but she didn't hear him. He opened the door and he taken aback by the sight of Kenzi in all her glory. Damn she was beautiful and so small. He wanted so much to join her . She sensed him and turned around . With a mischievous smile she motioned for him to join her. She didn't have to ask twice. He was in the shower in a moment.

As the water poured down their bodies they touched and kissed each other. Kenzi was so happy she thought she was living in a dream. Until his hand moved down and then she knew this was no dream. Damn what he could do to her. She decided to make some moves of her own. First she placed her hands on his chest and slowly massaged it then she moved lower rubbing circles as she went even lower. When she reached his sweet spot he groaned. She couldn't believe it was so big. She just had to stroke it. He began to moan and kiss her neck and move down to her breast. It was her turn to moan. She had taken all she could take when he stood and turned her around. He entered her in one swift movement. It was so incredible that she thought she would explode. Then he started to stroke her in and out slow at first then increasingly faster until she couldn't hold on any longer. Together they came , they rode each wave and then they collapsed into each other. For a while all they could do was stand in the stream of water and hold one another. When the water turned cold they got out. As they dressed they kissed and teased . It felt so great to be in love and happy.

When they upstairs they were greeted by Trick.

"Hi Kenzi, how are you?"

"I am superb Trickster."

"Let's have a shot to celebrate".

'What are we celebrating?' Bo said, as she walked in.

"We are celebrating me being well for the first time in months."

"Were you sick?"

"Long story BoBo. I will tell you, grab a drink."

So Kenzi told Bo everything. After what seemed like forever she spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Bo, I didn't want to worry you."

"Kenzi, from now on tell me what's happening, promise."

"Scout's honor."

'I will see you later . I must go find my guy.'

"Have fun."

" Oh I will, count on it."

With a wink she was off. She walked past Dyson and blew him a kiss. As she started out the door he grabbed her.

" Just where are you going?"

" Oh _ don't know I thought I _would go home "

. "You are going to my place."

" I am?"

"Oh yes I intend to continue what we started downstairs."

'And what makes you think I want to?"

"I don't know let me see."

He started to kiss her and she gave up.

They spent the better part of the day and night making up for lost time. Later they would have to talk about the future but it could wait. For now they would enjoy being together.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and for following my story. I have really enjoyed writing for you.

I don't own any part of Lost Girl or its characters.

What is to come of dreams

It had been a great couple of months. Kenzi was so happy. There were no major catastrophes so everything was going smoothly, until...

Kenzi had fallen asleep cuddled up to Dyson. The deeper into sleep she fell the more vivid the dream that she was having became. It started like any other with her and Dyson planning their future , but this time it was scary. She saw Dyson in what appeared to be twenty years in the future. He looked as gorgeous as ever. Then there was a flash to her and she was horrified. She was looking older. She had wrinkles around her eyes and she had gained weight. She thought to herself .

"Is this what is to become of me?"

Then there was yet another flash. This one was fifty years in the future. She was in bed evidently very ill. Dyson was next to her still looking as handsome as ever. As she watched the scene unfold she had tears in her eyes. How could she ask the love of her life to watch her grow old? To watch her die. She couldn't do that to him. She wouldn't.

When she awoke it was to find Dyson standing at the counter drinking his morning coffee. When he realized that she was awake he walked over to her. With all the tenderness he held in his heart he kissed her. But tenderness was something she didn't want just now. She grabbed him around the waist and tossed him to the bed. Then she proceeded to ravish him. This would be the last time she would be in his arms like this so she wanted it to be memorable.

As she began her assault on his senses he surprised at the sheer power she was exhibiting. His wolf was rising to the surface quickly. He had to stop it or he might hurt her. But he couldn't get the wolf to calm it was far too gone for that. He just hoped that it wouldn't hurt her.

Kenzi continued kissing, touching, and enjoying every inch of his body. When she finally mounted him the wolf howled his triumph. She paused only a moment to look into his amber eyes and then she knew that this was this most erotic lovemaking session they had ever had.

Dyson needed to take control. He flipped Kenzi to her back and began an assault of his own. His wolf was taking over and he let it. He so enjoyed her body. He kissed every inch of her alabaster skin. She tasted of amaretto and raspberry. he normally didn't care for sweets but she was so intoxicating. He intended to taste all of her.

He rose and looked into her eyes and they were glassy. He moved down her chest to her stomach and then to the opening between her legs. There he found the source of her heat. As he licked at it he heard the most wonderful sounds coming from her mouth. As the pressure of his tongue got stronger the noises got louder, until he had to kiss her to give her a taste of what he was tasting. She took his mouth with a ferocity that until now she hadn't shown. He was shocked by the sheer power of her lips and the way it made him feel. Unable to control himself he entered her. He wasn't gentle at all. For that he was sorry. But he could wait no longer he had to have her. As he began to make love to her his wolf took over completely. In a rush of pure lust and longing he increased his pace . it was simply explosive. When at last they were spent they lay in each others arms not wanting to say anything.

After what seemed like hours he asked her what was that all about?

She said simply.

"I wanted to give you everything I have."

"Well my love you have succeeded."

Dyson made a move to get up and Kenzi asked him where he was going.

"I do have to work you know."

"I am sorry have I made you late?"

"Yes, but it is ok. "

"It was more than worth it.'

He went to take a shower. She busied herself with picking out his clothes. When he walked out in nothing but a towel she thought to herself , God how she would miss that. But she knew what she must do.

When Dyson left for work she gathered all of her belongings and sat down to write him a note.

My dearest Dyson,

I have always loved you. Since the very first time that you rescued me. I have always been Team Dyson.

In the last few months I have been the luckiest woman in the world. I got to be the love of your life. For that I will always be grateful.

You have given me so many memories to cherish. I will never find anyone who loves me the way you do. You will forever be in my heart.

Don't look for me. Go on with your life. Find some Fae to spend your life with. I know that eventually my time on this earth will end. I just couldn't stand the thought that you would have to witness that.

Please don't take this to mean that I don't love you. Nothing could be farther from the truth. It is because I love you more than life itself that I am leaving. I can't cause you pain, I can't bear the thought of you grieving over me.

You will always be my Wolf-man.

LOVE Forever

Kenz


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any part of Lost Girl.

Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate all the follows and favorites. I hope you enjoy this chapter there will be at least one more.

As he went about his work Dyson's thoughts kept going back to this morning. He could hardly wait to get home to Kenzi. He wanted so much to still be in her arms.

Kenzi wished she could have stayed. She loved Dyson so very much. She wanted more than anything to spend her life loving Dyson. But she couldn't stand the thought of growing old while he stayed young. It was too hard to think that she would die and he would be left to grieve.

"Dyson , I miss you already."

When he got off work, Dyson decided to go to the Dal for a drink. He hoped that Kenzi was there. But when he walked in he didn't smell her familiar scent so he went to the bar.

"Trick how are you today?"

"Have you seen Kenzi today?"

"No I haven't ."

"I have called her all day and she hasn't answered."

"She probably had something to do."

He took out his phone to call her again. He couldn't help but feel something was wrong. So he told Trick he was going to go home. The closer he got the more sadness he felt. When he finally go there he burst in to find she wasn't there. On the counter he spotted a note. As he read it his heart sank. She was gone. Why had she left? He looked at the note again and it hit him. She had left because she didn't want to grow old and leave him alone to mourn her loss. She didn't want him to suffer. But what was he doing now?

As she looked at her phone she saw another missed call from Dyson. She wished he would stop calling, but she knew he wouldn't. She thought that she would be ok, but who was she kidding? She wouldn't be.

Dyson had called Bo . When she got to his loft he was in a state of near panic. He told her what was going on. After telling her everything he just hung his head and sobbed. She couldn't believe that Kenzi was gone.

Kenzi decided to find her a cheap hotel and rest for a while. She had driven all night and needed some sleep and some food. She went to the nearest pizza joint and then to the nearest hotel. As she settled in for the night she turned on the tv. The program was one of her and Bo's favorites. She just let go. The tears wouldn't stop.

As the day dawned Kenzi couldn't take it . She had cried all night, she missed Dyson so much. How was she ever going to make it without him? She had a lot of hard choices to make and soon.

Dyson was out of his mind he had to find her. He needed her more than he had ever needed anything. He felt that he couldn't breathe without her around. He hadn't felt this way even with Bo. As he thought about the last time they were together he understood now why she was so intense with her love-making. She was saying goodbye. He wouldn't let her, he needed her , he wanted her, and he would find her.

Kenzi got up and dressed in her most demure clothes put on very little makeup and went to find a job. Maybe having somewhere to go would help. After what seemed like forever she came upon an alternative clothing shop. When she went in she felt instantly at home. She walked up to the counter and asked if they were hiring. The clerk took one look at her and told her that she was not the right person to work in that atmosphere. She said give me an hour and I will show you the real me,intrigued he said ok. So Kenzi returned to the hotel and got dressed complete with makeup and returned to the store. When she walked in the clerk couldn't believe that this was the same person. You are hired, start tomorrow. Great I will see you then.

Dyson got dressed and went to the office. He was on a mission, he had to find Kenzi. As he searched for her name he came upon a back ground check run on one Mackenzi Thornwood. How ironic that she would use his name. He had found her. He wrote down the address and headed out.

She decided to treat herself to a new outfit to celebrate her new job. After she had chosen it and actually paid for it she made her way back to the hotel. As she was opening the door someone grabbed her and shoved her inside. She began to fight her attacker. She was turned around and she came lip to lip with Dyson. Oh god it felt so good to kiss him again. But how was he here, how had he found her? Then it came to her, he was after all a cop.

Dyson why have you come? Kenzi I had to come. I can't lose you. You are my love and I can't live without you, please understand. I need you. She looked into his eyes and saw the plea there. She saw that no matter what he would be there for her. She grabbed him and kissed him with all the love that she had. Then she led him to the bed and proceeded to strip him. She loved to look at his body, he was so perfect. And when he got her undressed he touched every inch of her. They spent the evening exploring each other. They were like teenagers making love for the first time.

When the love-making was over they lay in each others arms and kissed . Kenzi still had a problem with growing old when he would never get any older. She decided to talk to him about it.

Dyson, how can you love me so much when you know that eventually I will grow old and die? My dear sweet Kenzi, I will love you for as long as I can. In the time that we have I will make your life as happy as I can. But I will die someday and you will be left alone. I will have the memories of time together and hopefully kids to take up the loneliness. You want kids? Yes Kenzi I want as many as you want. I could handle having a little Dyson or two. Or maybe a little Kenzi. Let's get started then. And they made love the rest of the night.

The next morning Dyson called in to say that he would be late. Kenzi had told him that she had a job and he was thrilled. He told her that it was good for her to be away from the Fae world for a while. She kissed him and went to get ready for work. While she did that he got them some breakfast. She promised that when she got off work she would come back to his place. Then he left.

Her first day at work was great. She made so many sales. She guessed her look had shown the customers that she knew what she was talking about. She loved her job and she loved her wolf-man all was right with the world. So she headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

The Future

This is it folks. The last chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed this story. I have enjoyed all of your reviews. I don't own any of the Lost Girl concepts or characters.

It had been two and half months since Kenzi had come back to Dyson. It had been wonderful, he had lived up to everything he had said. He made every day special in some way. Now it was her turn. She sat in the bathroom waiting for the stick to change colors. She so hoped it would. Then came the moment of truth. She almost couldn't look, but she had to. When she saw the color she screamed. Dyson came running .

"Kenzi, are you ok?"

"Dyson, you may want to sit down."

"What is it Kenzi?"

"Dyson, we are going to have a baby"

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No, Dyson I am serious."

He came to her and squeezed her tight.

"Whoa there wolf-man you might crush the baby."

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't think, I am just so happy."

"Are you really?"

"Kenzi, I could not think of any better way to complete our life."

"Having a child with you is all I ever wanted."

"Well Cujo you got your wish."

"Are you happy, Kenzi?"

"Yes my love I am the happiest woman alive."

After they finished kissing and celebrating with a beer for Dyson and milk for Kenzi they got dressed and called their friends to come to the Dal. They wanted to share their amazing news. When they arri_ved everyone was all questions._

_"We have an announcement to make."_

_"Dyson will you do the honors?"_

_With the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face he told their friends. congratulations were abundant. Trick fixed Kenzi a special drink for the occasion. It was like hot chocolate but richer. It became her new favorite._

_As the months passed Kenzi got increasingly larger and she started to worry so she went to the doctor. After a sonar to check the baby the doctor told Kenzi that she was having couldn't believe it. It did make sense, it explained why she was getting so big. She had to tell Dyson. Armed with the pics of the babies she set out to find him. He had just arrived at the Dal to talk to Trick when she walked in. _

_"Hi Kenzi, how are you?"_

_"I am fine Trick. Can I borrow Dyson for a moment?"_

_"Sure Kenzi, I will go fix you a drink."_

_"That would be great, Trickster."_

_"What's up Kenz?"_

_"You might want to sit down for this.'_

_"What's wrong is it the baby?"_

_"Well yes it has to do with the babies."_

_"Wait, what? Babies?"_

_"Yes my wolf-man we are having twins."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I was worried that I was gaining too much weight so I went to the doctor and she confirmed it."_

_"Are you ok Dyson?"_

_"I am more than ok. I didn't think it could get any better, but you continue to surprise me. I love you so much ,Kenzi."_

_"I love you too Dyson."_

When the time came for her to have the babies she was alone at the loft. She called Dyson, but couldn't get him. She called Bo and she came as quickly as she could. She loaded Kenzi up and took off to the lab. Since these babies were part Fae they thought it best if they were born in the lab instead of a human hospital. Lauren was there when they arrived. She rushed Kenzi into the delivery room. It all happened so fast she barely had time to catch up between each delivery. As the second baby was coming out Dyson burst in. He got to see his little girl being born. He had never seen anything like it. He was filled with such awe and pure love for Kenzi as well as the babies. When she looked up she saw the love in his eyes and she started to cry. He came to her and wiped her eyes. They now had a boy and a girl. They named them Nicolai Patrick and Anastasia Briann. They were perfect. Nick had black hair and blue eyes and Ana had her dad's ginger hair and golden eyes. Just looking at Dyson with them filled Kenzi with so much love that she could barely hold it in.

Lately Kenzi had felt strange, At first she chalked it up to post birth hormones, Now she was beginning to worry. She needed to ask Trick about what was happening. She decided when Dyson went to work she would take the babies to see Trick.

When she got to the bar she took the babies down to Trick's place to put them down for a nap. With that done she went to find Trick.

"Trick can I talk to you?"

"Sure Kenzi, what's up?"

She began to tell him everything that she had felt. Then she waited to get his reaction.

"Let me ask you something Kenzi."

"Shoot Trick."

"Has Dyson marked you?"

"Yes he did, before the babies were born,"

"Can I see the mark?"

She showed him the mark. Then she questioned why he wanted to see it.

"It is just as I thought, you habe become a life partner."

"What is that?"

"It is what happens when a Fae chooses a mate and gives all of their love ,heart, and soul to that person."

" So what does that mean?"

"For you it means you will have an extended life-span.'

"You mean that I will not die as a normal human."

"Yes and you will age slower."

"This is great Trick. I can plan a long life with Dyson."

As she gathered up the kids and ready to leave she was grabbed from behind. When she turned around it was to come face to face with a smiling Dyson. She kissed him and then asked .

"What's with the smile wolf-man?"

'Trick told me ."

"And this makes you happy?"

"Overjoyed."

They went home to celebrate and plan their future. And it would be a very long one.


End file.
